


I'll Meet You in the Stars - klangst

by yikesmikey



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Cliche, Cliche as Hell, Death, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Short, Violence, and bad, im sorry, im tired and sad, its short, klance, klance angst, klangst, short as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesmikey/pseuds/yikesmikey
Summary: losing him was one thing. missing him is another.





	I'll Meet You in the Stars - klangst

_He tried to. He tried so, so hard._

 

_In the end, though, he couldn’t._

 

_He couldn’t save him._

 

 

_His boots slipped against the metal, blood covered floors. Dim purple light illuminated the large room, casting long shadows along the steely walls._

 

_Blood. It was everywhere. Keith couldn’t make out if it belonged to him or the countless Galra soldiers laying lifeless around him, or—_

 

_Lance. He spotted the pale teal light radiating off of the other paladins suit from across the room. He lay on the ground, surrounded in blood. It was everywhere, an ocean of it._

 

_Keith heard someone scream Lance’s name, and it was a couple seconds before he realized he was the one who had. He was getting to his feet in seconds, panic flaring through his veins._

 

_He slipped and stumbled towards the other paladin, “Lance! Lance, oh my god—“ He heard himself cry distantly. His body and his brain felt disconnected, as if he was watching the scene in third person. Lance, laying motionless, covered in blood. Keith, crying, choking on his own tears and shaking._

 

_The hard material of his suit clanked against the floor as he crumpled next to Lance._

 

_His face felt wet, whether it was tears or blood he couldn’t tell. He didn’t care, he couldn’t. All that mattered was Lance and that he was okay and that he could tell him, god dammit if he could just tell him—_

 

_Suddenly, Lance’s eyes fluttered open with a shaky inhale. Keith heard himself gasp, he reached out desperately to cradle Lance’s face. “Lance! Oh my god, we’ll get you home, okay? I swear we will, you’ll be okay—“_

 

_“Keith,” Lance croaked. His voice sounded wrecked, broken. Blood lined his lips and teeth. “I—“ he coughed, “I’ll be with the stars, okay?” He smiled faintly, his voice barely a whisper, Keith had to hold his breath just to hear him. Keith tried to shake his head no, tried to tell him don’t talk like that, you’ll be okay. But he knew, somewhere, that the light was fading quickly from Lance’s ocean eyes._

 

_“I’ll meet you in the stars.”_

 

_Lance’s last words - said to him - were uttered under one final wheezing breath. Keith could see the life fizzle out of him. He could see the last of Lance, his Lance, leave. And so, Lance McClain, was left as nothing more than a body, a body who’s mouth was still turned up at the corners and who’s eyes were still open._

 

_Keith’s mind went numb. Everything felt altered, as if the entire universe were mourning the death of the blue paladin. They should be. They’ve lost the diamond that was Lance, and without him there was no team, there was no laughter, there was no light. He grabbed Lance and held him against himself and told him that he loved him. He loved him so, so much and he never told him. He was never able to tell him how beautiful he was. How brave and funny and wonderful he was._

 

_Sometime within the next lifetime, Lance was being pried from Keith’s arms and Shiro was hugging him and someone was crying. Nothing made sense. Everything was blurry and hard to understand and nothing felt real except for the aching, agonizing pain in his heart._

 

_Lance was gone. And he was never coming back._

 

Keith woke up crying again. Every time he tried to sleep, every time since Lance’s death, he’d woken up, haunted by it. He woke up every night, unable to shake the feeling of blood covering his hands and face. Unable to rid himself of the image of Lance - unmoving, still, crimson coating him like cheap wallpaper - laying in his arms. Dead. 

 

His last goodbye.

 

_I’ll meet you in the stars._

 


End file.
